Seule
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Lonesome" de fowl68 : Nani met le disque et il racle un peu avant de se mettre à tourner. C'est trop tôt pour Elvis. OS. Se déroule avant le film.


_Auteur : fowl68_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Les chansons sont "Are You Lonesome Tonight?" et "Heartbreak Hotel" d'Elvis Presley.**

* * *

_Dans la nuit de la mort, l'espoir voit une étoile, et en écoutant l'amour peut entendre le bruissement d'une aile._

~Robert Ingersoll~

* * *

L'horloge dans la cuisine est très bruyante et Nani se demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas remarqué plus tôt. Maman est rentrée un jour avec il y a des années et Papa l'a regardé d'un air bizarre mais a haussé les épaules. Sa femme agissait sur des coups de tête.

Le souvenir lui piqua les yeux et elle l'enfouit au plus profond de son esprit parce qu'elle pleurait déjà depuis une semaine -chaque petite chose qu'elle voyait sans voir depuis des années avait depuis une histoire. Maman qui berçait Lilo dans le hamac, Maman qui se mordait la lèvre par réflexe lorsqu'elle essayait de faire marcher le nouveau mixeur ; Papa dans le garage, ses disques tournant et la musique si forte qu'elle l'entendait dans le jardin, Papa éclatant de rire et embrassant Maman tandis qu'ils dansaient dans le salon, se prenant presque les pieds dans le tapis.

Elle est dans le garage maintenant, ou, sur le perron entre le garage et la cuisine, consultant ses vieux disques. Il y en a beaucoup d'Elvis.

_"Tu aurais dû nous voir avec ta maman," Dit-il en lui souriant. Nani est sa mécanicienne en herbe, prête à prendre la relève. "On savait _danser _ma fille, tu peux me croire."_

_Elle doit avoir dix ou onze ans, encore petite et encore sa fille. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés en l'écoutant. "Vraiment, Papounet ?"_

_C'était Papounet jusqu'à ce que Nani ait quatorze ans trois-quart et alors c'était Papa parce qu'elle était une grande fille._

_Il sourit et ses yeux se rident aux commisures. "Oh que oui."_

Nani met le disque et il racle un peu avant de se mettre à tourner. Nani baisse rapidement le son, ne voulant pas réveiller Lilo, surtout après avoir enfin réussi à la mettre au lit. La voix masculine lance des mots doux dans l'air et Nani pose sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte, laissant les mots et la musique l'emporter au loin.

_... chaises du petit salon sont vides et vétustes ?_

Si elle ferme les yeux, Nani pense qu'elle peut entendre Papa arriver dans le garage, deux Coca qui étaient frais à l'origine, mais se sont réchauffés en chemin et demandant pourquoi Nani est toute seule dans son coin.

_Te tiens-tu sur le pas de la porte et m'y vois-tu ?_

Elle peut le voir, les lunettes de soleil pendantes, la vieille chemise défraîchie et le short élimé, un Coca en main et assis à côté d'elle, les longues jambes tendues devant lui et un coup de pied pour se débarrasser de ses tongs.

_Est-ce que ton cœur te fait mal, devrais-je revenir ?_

_Dis-moi chérie, es-tu seule ce soir ?_

Un pot de peinture tombe de l'étagère et Nani a tous les sens en alerte. Nana lui racontait dans le temps des histoires de cambrioleurs et de jolies filles qui devaient faire attention à elles en ville. Elle prend une clé à molette, l'une des plus lourdes que les garçons qui venaient voir son Papa avec le leur lui disaient être trop grosse pour une fille.

Quelqu'un jura à demi-mot dans une voix qu'elle reconnut.

"_David_ ?"

Il lève les yeux sur elle de là où il masse son pied endolori qui sera probablement d'une belle couleur de mûre au réveil. Elle peut voir ses joues bronzées rosirent sous la lumière jaune de la lampe du porche. "Ça va, Nani ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre garage à cette heure ?" Nani se dresse de toute sa hauteur, pose la clé sur l'établi et traverse la pièce pour le rejoindre. Il est dans sa classe, celui qui sourit toujours et raconte des blagues à tour de bras et dont la famille est amie avec la sienne depuis que le monde est monde.

Il baisse les yeux. "Je-je sais. Pour tes parents." Elle se demande ce qui a prit autant de temps : l'histoire de l'accident de voiture et des deux orphelines est tout ce dont on parle au marché depuis que c'est arrivé. "Maman l'a dit hier à mon oncle et je suis venu aussi vite que possible."

Nani se souvient que David passe beaucoup de temps avec son oncle sur une plage à l'autre bout de l'île - "les vagues sont mieux là-bas," affirmaient-ils.

L'aiguille bouge et une nouvelle chanson commence.

_Depuis que mon bébé m'a quitté, j'ai trouvé un endroit où me caser_

Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

David cale une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière son oreille en faisant un pas. Le tee-shirt de Johnny Cash qu'il porte est délavé et super fin et une taille trop grande : il fait du bruit quand il se poste devant elle.

Il se mord la lèvre et ne semble pas trop savoir quoi faire, aussi quand il l'entoure de ses bras dans un câlin maladroit, Nani se crispe sous le coup de la surprise. Il est chaud et familier et sent bon l'océan et Nani lui rend son câlin parce que si elle en a beaucoup fait à Lilo cette semaine, personne n'a pensé à elle jusque là. Nani réalise que David n'est plus aussi squelettique qu'auparavant et que, même dégingandé, il a du muscle.

"Suis désolé." Murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux -et depuis quand la dépasse-t-il d'une tête ?

C'est la première banalité qui lui semble sincère.

Elle pense à Lilo à l'étage, au vide bruyant de la maison, à la façon dont elle est fatiguée de pleurer pour la moindre petite chose. Elle doit être forte maintenant, elle le sait. Elle doit prendre soin de la petite sœur avec qui elle se dispute et dont elle prend la défense dans la même conversation. Elle doit être une mère quand elle est à moins de six mois de la fin du lycée.

Alors elle pose son front sur l'épaule de David et dit : "Moi aussi."

_Oh, même si c'est toujours bondé_

_Tu peux toujours trouvé une chambre_

_Pour ces cœurs brisés qui ont besoin_

_De pleurer leur chagrin ..._


End file.
